Someday
by Simple Sky
Summary: Just like Hiro's hope, shattering the already-shattered pieces of nothingness. Oblivion layered above and beyond oblivion. And now he's just spouting nonsense, it was funny, to be honest. Could love be enough when the person you would give up everything for, is gone?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Hero 6 franchise.**

**Pls don't kill me ;-;**

* * *

><p>A year after the whole Callaghan event, everything seemed to go back to its original order.<p>

Professor Callaghan has been apprehended for his attempt of murdering Krei, and was now sent to jail. Her daughter, Abigail, has been trying to recover from her deep cryogenic sleep, and she's been doing her best to regain her stability through rehabilitation. She wants to get better to see her father again. It's funny though, Hiro hasn't even befriended her yet. She just gave her thanks and parted ways one day.

Hiro's friends— _Tadashi's_ friends— have been continuing their college works on SFIT. Though, even with the daily crime fighting, the team wasn't planning on disbanding. Crime rate on has risen drastically throughout San Fransokyo, and Big Hero 6 was needed to reprimand these foes who came with another new way to demonize this peaceful city.

Albeit having the superhero life, Hiro's a _bit_ overworked, tired, and the aches all throughout his body was obvious enough. Just a bit. But he doesn't complain, though. Leading a life that meant risking to help other in need is a big responsibility, and dangerous. Hiro's just a teenage boy with brains, no less. But his stubborn-but-determined aura keeps him safe all the way.

Hiro knows Tadashi would never allow him to do such deeds, deeds that would probably slip out and kill him in the process... Yeah, it's dangerous, and hardly even normal for a fourteen year old kid, but San Fransokyo needs them. He just hopes Tadashi's proud of him.

"Are you proud of me? Tadashi?"

It's all about wishful thinking, right?

0-0

Aunt Cass had to go somewhere, to replenish The Lucky Cat's stocks and all those stuff. He had the house to himself.

Can it be the hypnotizing droning of the lowered volume of the TV, or the painful reminder that he was really alone, in this three-story high house? It could, but it wasn't. It's the absence of an older brother, relentlessly caving in and out the whole vicinity, reminding that he's not here. That Tadashi's not here.

"I miss you, Tadashi." Hiro whispered to the air around him, trying not break down.

Hiro sighed, and pressed the buttons of the remote, flipping channel to channel. There wasn't any good show this day, it wasn't odd, it _was _Sunday after all. He sighed out of annoyance, and finally switched the television off.

Currently, staring at the ceiling has never been this entertaining. Not. There wasn't any action today! Not like he's asking for any, but he wouldn't mind on some interesting things to just pop out any moment.

He sighed, ruffling his messy fringes, only making it more of a messy bunch. "I guess I should just sleep in the day." And it was 3 in the afternoon, mind you.

He walked towards the stairs, not missing a glance of their family portraits with Aunt Cass and Tadashi that was hung in the wall up. Hiro trudged on to the stair, and stopped midway, running a finger to the frame of a picture of just Tadashi and him. The picture was taken on a near-autumn day.

_The leaves were just about to turn to a brownish color, and the wind that swept seemed to hold a relaxing essence. _

_Aunt Cass with Hiro and Tadashi decided to have a time off to this splendorous day. They wore their fall attire; Hiro wearing a long beige trench coat, Aunt Cass had a double layered sweater on, and Tadashi wore a fitted beige fur coat under his green long-sleeved shirt, and a scarf that surrounded his neck comfortably. Tadashi had his cap on all the time. They came to terms to visit the park today. That day held so much memories, one of them was the moment where Tadashi told Aunt Cass that he'd take the younger Hamada to the nearby pond, where they talked about a lot of things._

_They were lucky enough that Aunt Cass haven't caught their first innocent kiss with each other, and luckily took a picture of their hug after instead, and it was the portrait that was hung on the staircase side right now. They were laughing, getting a peak of Aunt Cass about to take the shot. Cause who wouldn't laugh when two people are almost caught kissing? It was memorable._

It hadn't been the tears that reminded him that he was crying, it was the dim sunshine of the day, in the picture that was stamped vividly on the back of his mind. He remembers it painfully so. The kiss still lingers on his lips as he traced his quivering folds, desperately trying to get a hold of himself.

It was too soon Tadashi. Too soon. Why is it so hard to live without you? It's unfair. Why didn't you stay with me? Why did you go? Why did you go inside the fire? Why? What if—what if...

His heart propelled in every direction, and his mind hovering a space above nowhere. It felt numb. Crying now was just another addition of the days when he weeped, alone, for his brother. He didn't let Aunt Cass see him shed tears, for it will cause more worry for the guardian. Hiro already was a crime-fighter, so showing his weak and broken side won't help alleviate the stress he was giving to his aunt. By that, he silently cried, sometimes leaning down the wall, whimpering his brothers' name; to come back. _Just_ come back. Without the love nor the kisses and hugs they shared, Hiro can be happy for his brother to return. _Please_.

Leaning down the banister, crying for about half an hour exhausted him. And it would do no good. Hiro willed to pick himself up, and went up to their room. To _his_ room.

He entered the L-shaped room, and sat down at the edge of his bed, sighing. Hiro wiped his tears with his jackets' cuffs, and left his eye sore with the tears. Sleep wasn't an option anymore, based on his crying, sleep just got carried away by the waterfall.

The room was quiet as usual, quiet and empty. If Tadashi were here, he would probably energize anything with his silliness, and humor anyone cause he just wants everyone to be happy, or maybe everyone's happy when Tadashi's there by default. And the emptiness of it all swallowed him, churning him completely into a sea of '_ifs_'.

Hiro didn't even realize that he was subconsciously staring Tadashi's side of the room, and it was empty, as usual. The cap was there, neatly placed at middle of the bed. Hiro kept his brother's bed clean, he couldn't stand the sight of dust that was beginning to coat itself around by the first month of Tadashi's...

Hiro soughed sadly— knowingly. He moved to the corner of their room, and sat at the bedside of Tadashi's bed. Hiro just sat there, waiting for a brother who would never come. He still hopes though.

He turned his around, eyes on Tadashi's baseball cap. The only vestige that was left from him. He reached to get it, stopped midway as if the touch of the cap would burn away to ash, but he still had the strength and got it. Hiro hugged it gently between his arms, so gentle, like his life depended on it.

"Tadashi..." Hiro whimpered from the touch of the cap, clutching it softly so it won't get wrinkled.

It still felt like Tadashi was here; eating on his bed, or doing his papers, or just simply passing the time by reading a book. But he wasn't doing any of those things, and the reality of it hurt too much.

He lied down on his brother's bed and inhaled the scent. The stars began to fall down again, strays of tears signifying it. And when he did notice the reality of the world, the reality of _it_, the stars did fall, and it broke into dust as it fell. Just like Hiro's hope, shattering the already-shattered pieces of nothingness. Oblivion layered above and beyond oblivion. And now he's just spouting nonsense, it was funny, to be honest. Could love be enough when the person you would give up everything for, is gone?

0-0

Someday, he would find his brother.

Someday, he would see his brother.

Someday, he would hug him again.

Someday, he would say sorry for all his wrong doings.

Someday, Hiro would kiss his brother.

Someday, Hiro would stare at Tadashi's eyes, and see the life in it.

Someday, Hiro's world would brighten up again.

Someday, they could have a tickle fight again.

Someday, they could build robots with one another.

Someday, they could share a pack of gummy bears again.

Someday, Hiro can call Tadashi's name, for whatever reason it is.

Someday, they could love each other again.

Someday, Hiro would say his last one last goodbye.

Because maybe that someday, would be his last day.

He wants to look at it from a different angle, but it _hurt_ to think about it.

Maybe it's just him, but a subtle autumn breeze just wisped a wonderful afterglow. That too, he would someday feel again.

"Promise me, _Nii-san_?"

.

.

.

**I promise**.

* * *

><p><strong>So, maybe, this is the 1st chapter of the series I'm planning to make. It's an Alive!Tadashi fic wahaha and it's Hidashi, mind you. This chapter is separated from the series cause id even k. This idea just popped in and I kinda wanted it to bloom~ and then I decided to make a series out of it.<strong>

**Don't worry, you'll see the leaves of autumn once again. Tune in!**


End file.
